Roller Coaster
by Santitaomily
Summary: Pezberry Friendship "I could tell this was the beginning of a great, unexpected and possibly dangerous friendship between me and Rachel Berry. And it all started on a roller coaster." Mentions of Finchel and Pressed Lemon Quinn hehe


**This is dedicated to my new found awesome friend munchkinjenny05. You are awesome :) Enjoy the story**  
>Sectionals are tomorrow and I'm fucking nervous so to relieve some of my stress I came to this crappy amusement park. Why would Santana Lopez go to an amusement park you ask? well it's simple. My girl Britts told me to and whether or not I will ever admit it out loud I'm whipped like seriously so I came here, own my own to relieve stress and I am now fucking bored. I go to the pretzel stand and lean over exposing my awesome cleavage to the pimply loser behind the stand and watch as he hands over the biggest pretzel (which is for some reason vegan). I walk away smirking as I slowly take a bite out of the pretzel and it is then that I notice a roller coaster that actually looks like it doesn't completely suck so I walk over to it. The girl who lets people on actually seems to be checking me out, big mistake I can now use her.<br>"Excuse me I forgot my purse with my friends at the lunch area can I just try this ride. I love to ride things" I winked at her and watched the blush grow. Sultry voice, suggestions and winks always win for me.

I sat at the very back and watched the rest of the two seaters fill up until only mine had a vacant spot and then something hilarious happened. Rachel freakin Berry walked up to me and asked to sit next to me. My first instinct was to insult her but in her tiny TINY board shorts and almost see through tank top and with that expression I know to be fear I couldn't do it to her. She sat next to me and I think she was actually shaking with fear, either that or cause she was wet from the water slides and there was a breeze. I decided to test the theory by being nice.  
>"Berry want some pretzel? It's vegan I have the tag if you want proof" She looked at me. Yup she was scared. For some unknown reason her fear affected me. It stirred something in me, guilt? Oh hells no I do not feel guilt. But maybe Rachel Berry could be an exception I mean she was my only victim who genuinely had done nothing to me before I started and even then all I've gotten back was one barbed insult about me being a stripper which was actually good considering it was her.<br>"Why yes thank you Santana I would love some" She answered. I was tempted to say something like 'Too bad' or 'well I would love all of it so suck' but because I felt so bad about scaring her just be sitting next to her I lifted it up for her to take a bite which she did with a smile. Just as she did there was movement, a sudden abrupt forward movement that scared both of us. Rachel's right hand gripped my left tightly as she sat now frozen. The coaster started out slow on an incline and she seemed to relax. I don't think she knew where her hand was until she looked down.  
>"Oh I'm sorry Santana I didn't mean to-"She looked dead scared so I cut her off and my words even surprised me<br>"Relax Berry if you get scared you can hold my hand. I will even eat with my less dominant right hand so you c an" A look of relief spread over her face as she nodded in thanks. We shared a mutual friendly smile until the movement stopped and then.

"Holy Shit!" I screamed on the way down as the coaster flew down the steep 'mountain'. Rachel had grabbed my hand again and had her eyes shut tight. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze when we reached another incline. At the top of this incline was a turn that would make the carts go almost completely vertical on the side that would make Rachel almost fall onto me if it weren't for the security bar. As we rounded it I found the bar was not as secure as it first seemed and Rachel fell onto me. The girl was seriously scared so I cautiously raised my left arm and wrapped it around her shoulders and held her close to me. I lifted the bar with my right arm and pushed it back down and was relieved when I heard it actually click into place. I made a mental note to go all Lima Heights on the slag that almost endangered me and Rachel. Wait what? Why do I care about Rachel? Gah too much thinking not enough screaming. As the turn ended we started the go upside down for the huge loop this coaster was renowned for. Technically it was three consecutive loops and all were freakin huge and I could just tell that Rachel was already scared so I brought my right hand over and placed the pretzel in her hands before securing my other arm around the front of shoulders essentially pulling her into my chest, her head was practically resting on my awesome twins and rather than wriggle away the tiny perv actually snuggled into them. I expected to get angry but no instead I found it cute and a tiny giggle came out my mouth.

As we descended the first loop Rachel screamed and so did I. She was literally shaking with fear and I swear I could feel tears dripping down my cleavage but again, that could be water from the slides or pool. The second loop she seemed slightly calmer and the third I think she was actually smiling but I couldn't tell because her face remained in my bust. There was one final turn on this ride and it was biggie. It was in the opposite direction so I would be almost on top of Rachel this time. A fact she seemed to register. I know I should move, that bar is going to hurt like hell on my ribs but Rachel is so scared. Uh she's lucky I suddenly care about her. I tighten my grip around her and as we turn the bar digs into my ribs as expected which makes me release a yelp of pain which makes Rachel look up and seeing my face she instantly starts apologizing. The coaster halts to a stop at the same place we got on and I notice that same chick who was only barely good looking was again ogling my chest. Looking down I noticed that the jacket I had been wearing had opened a lot and the V neck T-shirt I was wearing was not even covering my bikini top anymore. I still had a quivering Rachel in my arms as I stormed over to her  
>"You see this?" I began angrily gesturing to Rachel " This is because you were too checking out my lovely rack to check the safety bar on our cart was locked in place. You almost got her killed you dumbass! I am warning you now that I will be reporting this and the only reason I have not gone all Lima Heights is that I currently have a girlfriend to attend to" I know I said girlfriend but let me explain. She was leering at me in a way that didn't give me an ego boost, It sickened me and it was only when I said "Girlfriend" that she stopped and looked at me with the appropriate mix of awe and terror.<br>"Whatever I'm sorry" She didn't look sorry at all. In fact she looked like she needed a good slap so I delivered. I removed my right arm from around Rachel and brought it to the girl's cheek.  
>I then walked away with Rachel tucked into my left arm. She looked up at me with questioning in her eyes. I knew what her question was and gave the same reason I just gave you<br>"I needed to make her stop leering and it worked" I shrugged and continued walking. Rachel shivered again in my arms. Definetly cold this time. I unzipped my jacket and without letting go of her I managed to remove it from myself and drape it around her. She seemed surprised by the action but was grateful. She was still shivering though so instead of walking I pulled her to a bench and actually hugged her for a while. When she seemed to have warmed up we stood up and continued walking before I realised I had no idea where I was going.  
>"Uh Rachel are you here with anyone?" I asked. She looked up at me and a hopeful smile appeared on her face.<br>"Only one person" She answered. I noticed she didn't look certain about that. I swear to God if Finn invited her out and got lost or forgot again I will ends him.  
>"Who?" I asked maybe it was Quinn again and she had gone to check out some bikini clad women cause I know she's a pressed lemon, we all do.<br>"You" She answered shortly "If you want to" She looked down. A smile I didn't share with anyone but B and sometimes Q suddenly made an appearance as I looked back  
>"Yeah I do want to" She grinned up at me and we walked over to where the arcade games were all set up. I paid for us to both play that ridiculous clown water gun game. I know I never pay but Rachel didn't have money on her and I don't want to drag her down my semi-illegal lifestyle of seduction as a means of paying for shit. She won the first of the three rounds and did a little dance. I won the second one and did some weird dance I saw on YouTube by this hot as hell actress. The dance was called the "Naya dance" and it was actually pretty damn awesome. In the third game she blocked my gun with her hand and won. She was laughing and repeating "I gots mad skills" adding the "S" just to make fun. I detached the gun from the holder and shot it at her. "So do I Berry" I winked at her and she continued laughing. We decided to go to a waterslide next so first we went to the locker she had rented out and put my jacket ,converses, denim short shorts and my T-shirt in there as well as my phone and purse. We ran to the ridiculously tall slide and grabbed one of those two donut things to share. I sat on the front hole and she sat in the back. The slide was pitch black for the entire 1.1km and had plenty of turns and surprises which scared her again. So I found myself reaching back to her and grabbing her hands. When we splashed into the large pool at the end we decided to go on another time and switched positions. I still found my hands being tightly gripped by Rachel but this time I think it was because I almost fell off two times and she screamed something about us sticking together which was so melodramatic on so very…Berry. After the waterslides we decided on one more ride to dry off before we would grab lunch and head our separate ways.<p>

"The dead drop" was a ride that terrified even me so why Rachel agreed to this I will never know. We sat next to each other and watched as the riser began to climb up the 1.5km pole that we would drop down in apparently less than 2 seconds. As we got higher Rachel once again found my hand was giving it the death grip. The first drop was only from a third of the way up, the second was again from a third of the way up. The third drop was from halfway; the fourth was from two thirds and the fifth and last was from the full height. Rachel was a little pale as we got to full height. She wasn't shaking but if I could see past the restrictive barrier around our chest and arms I would bet she had fainted. I blinked and felt my stomach rise into my throat and then realised we were back on the floor again. The safety things lifted and Rachel slumped slowly out of the seat. Instead of letting the poor girl try and walk back to the locker I decided to give her a piggy back. Rachel was lighter than expected and didn't talk as much which my ears were very thankful for. We arrived at the lockers and rather than walk the extra like 20m to a change rooms changed right there. We walked out the park smirking at the gawking faces that had been staring at our bodies.

I took Rachel to Breadstix in my car. Apparently Finn had dropped her off and then decided he couldn't come in because of something to do with "mailman not being enough anymore". We were both not too hungry and decided to share a bowl of their vegan pasta which I would never admit this out loud but it was delicious. We actually talked as well and it turns out she's not only cool but she is almost as flirty as I am and we took great pleasure in getting free drinks from a waitress who was ogling both of us. We walked out after I had paid for lunch, I know she's a terrible influence on me I'll just shoplift something for B later. The car ride to her house was in comfortable silence. When we arrived I got out the car and walked her to her front door step.  
>"Rachel if you decide to go back and no one wants to go or Finnept cancels or whatever I uh…you know…wouldn't mind joining you" She smiled happily at this and pulled me in for a hug.<br>"Good luck for tomorrow Santana. I mean it I know you deserve to shine and don't worry we can keep this friendship a secret for a while but be prepared for spontaneous bursts of public affection" She winked  
>"Well than be prepared for me to reciprocate said bursts and get B involved" We were both grinning now and as I walked back to my car I could tell this was the beginning of a great, unexpected and possibly dangerous friendship between me and Rachel Berry. And it all started on a roller coaster.<p>

**R&R :)**


End file.
